Wargs and Battle Scars
by dramageek15
Summary: Erebor has bee reclaimed and the Battle of Five Armies start. But will it take more than life, will it give one dwarf the chance to show his love? Or will his battle scars cause him to fall through the cracks. Will the wargs finally win or will love shine in the end? (rated M for later smut)
1. Chapter 1

Elven Warriors line up next to Dwarven and even Human warriors. They had come to the aid of the great Thorin Oakensheild, king under the mountain, and his company when they called. History in the making Elf's, Dwarves and Humans fighting side by side together against the oncoming enemy, Goblins and Orcs, never would anyone thought they would see this day. Thorin's grips his sword tighter looking over at the company remember how it was the day smaug came and torn their home apart, the journey that brought them here, and all the good times along the way. He felt his self-sadden knowing not everyone would survive. Lystra Rockheart, the best female warrior west of Iron Mountain, put her hand on his shoulder before relaxing her grip on her sword. "Hey… We are getting our home back..." She glanced around the members and remembering the jounery leading up to this as she shook off the thoughts. "Everyone here is because of you! Thorin Oakensheild. Everyone is here fighting as one because you my Lord brought us all together. Today is not a day of sadness but a day to rejoice even as we enter battle. We shall reclaim Erebor and it is all because of you." She nodded before looking down the line at Kili and Fili who offered you sadden smiles. You just nodded as you got back into stance. "Keep your head up and your sword low Lysa. And never once leave your heart on the battle field. This is the best advice I can give you" she heard the words of her father ring out in her head before Thorin shouted a Khuzdulen battle cry. Everyone else's voices soon let out their own battle cries as they ran into the oncoming wave of Orcs, Wargs, and Goblins. Lystra's hands tighten on her sword until her knuckles turned white. She was quick almost as graceful as an elf running ahead, which was easy with her lack of armor, swinging her sword gracefully but forcibly cutting the throats of any and every warg that jumped at her. Cries of the wounded and dying broke out, the sight was horrific. She turned her head a moment to look at the hobbit who was screaming scared for his life. She turned to run and help him but was attacked by a warg pinned to the ground. Only when Bofur ran over swinging his new sword killing the beast was she able to start running. Jumping over the dead, bloody bodies that started to cover the fields already! An inhuman scream broke out stealing her attention to where she once was. She froze in her spot, it couldn't be… She didn't have time to turn around as an arrow shoot pass her head. She spun towards the beast blocking another arrow with her sword before Kili appeared to the rescue making a clear shot into his forehead. She slapped his back hard before going to help Bilbo. She just hoped that scream wasn't who she thought it was. But in fact it was who she thought. Bofur was at that moment pinned to the ground his face being clawed and body bitten by the warg before Thorin has killed it but it was still too late. He threw him over his shoulder. He wasn't going to let him die like this. "Hang on lad," he mumbled to the lifeless bofur over his shoulder before running, killing anything that got in his way, to one of the healers tent. "Thank god for elves" he thought to himself as they took bofur into the tent to fix his wounds in a hurry. But Thorin had to go back out and fighting only hopping he would be better… Days, weeks, months later the battle still raged on. But it was close to the end and everyone knew it. The elves had managed to hold back the enemy so the others could get the wounded to the healer's tents. But still many lifeless and cold bodies's littered the fields. Thorin hadn't stopped fighting since Bofur was hurt and he surely didn't let anyone else know. But soon to follow was; Kili, arrow straight threw his shoulder. Dori and Gloin with warg bite marks in their legs. And even Lystra with a cut in her side, but she never made it to the healers tent. She did a make shift job of switching herself up on the battle field before anyone could see she was bleeding and kept fighting. "We didn't come this far just to give up and walk away! I will throw my life down for my home" she thought to herself as she slayed another goblin. The enemy's bodies were many but their own were more? Thorin stood by her side giving her a glance over as they were now surrounded by wargs and orcs. "If we make it out of this alive remind me to kiss you," he chuckled out softly swinging his sword in his hand cockily. She smirked and had her back to his, "If we make it out of this alive, you are going to owe me more than a kiss Thorin" she teased before they let out their battle cries running apart and attacking the orcs and wargs. The clanking of metal and swords could be heard everything ran in slow motion. She saw an arrow racing for Thorin before she tried to yell but her voice was stuck in her throat. The only thing she could do was move in to its path. Thankfully she had jumped and it was just her hip. She let out a loud cry. "Mahal!" she groaned in pain before breaking the arrow off so it was sticking out but still impaled in her before going at the Orc. Thorin had tried to get her to calm down once the circle was dead. She just fingered her hip and smiled. "It's going to take much more for me to go down. Let go, we are winning Thorin and this is one battle I'm finishing." She shouting with joy as she ran off toward where the enemy was retreating Thorin ran after her feeling rather responsible now. That arrow was meant for him and he knew she could die. But she was just as stubborn as he was. A few more hours and the enemy were gone and running off into the distance as everyone let out happy cries. Lystra held up her sword and yelled "Mahal! We've won!" Thorin quickly pushed through the elves to her before she clasped to her knee in the blood soaked ground. Thorin went wide eyed and quickly caught her as she fell weak to the ground. "Lystra!" he cried out looking over her. She smiled and let her bloody finger lift her tunic up past her ripping leggings showing the blackening cut on her side. "Oops..." she mumbled before looking up at the king. "Why..." he choked out nearly in tears. She pressed her finger to his lips and brushed his blood soaked hair out of his face. "Trust me Thorin, it was worth it. We have Erebor back... we have our home…" her voice became faint before a pale pained look came over her face. "You're going to be ok," he whispered to her before turning his head and yelling "Healer! We need an aid!" A soft chuckle from her lips grabbed his attention as he looked at her. "I do not fear death, Mahal has been good to me..." she closed her eyes softly. He shook her "No! Don't you dare say that! Lystra! Mahal!" he cried out before tear ran down his cheeks chasing away the soft splashes of blood. She opened her eyes a moment before gasping at the pain. "Never thought I'd see the day when the king under the mountain cried... not over some low line" she smiled still before bring her shaky hand to wipe his eyes. "Don't go..." he whispered closing his eyes and leaning into her hand. She gasped again in pain as he could hear the healer's footsteps approaching. "They are coming... don't you leave me now" he opened his eyes looking into hers. "Thorin, I've long awaited death, it does not fear me anymore. Let me die with honor, and share my story with the kingdom. But I must ask one favor." She coughed out before closing her eyes and turning her head. He gripped her tightly his hands pressed firmly against her wounds to stop some of the bleeding. "Anything, just don't go" he begged before she gripped one of his thick braids in her hands and pulled his down. She smiled and looks into his icy blue eyes. Her own honey golden eyes having that curious sparkle they always had. "Don't let me die without being courted by the king…" she whispered softly her breath falling upon his lips. He looked over her before sliding a hand to hold her head and bring his lips to hers in the deepest way. Kissing her with passion that has long burned, but was it real or just lust? Either way he didn't want her to leave him just yet. She smiled softly into the kiss before pulling away in pain again. "Thorin... don't act such a way. It's not love. I know where your heart lies. Tell him... and if you see Bofur... tell him i… i-I" she mumbled before her voice went flat as a sigh left her lips and her body lost all its strength. The healer arrived as Thorin placed her now cool body into the elfs' arms following after him. How could she of known of his love for the hobbit? Or was it just a trick? And what was he supposed to tell bofur? He knew he was deeply in love with her… "Just don't die, lassie" he mumbled to himself more than anyone as he saw her lifeless body fling almost willingly in the elfs arms...


	2. Chapter 2

Bofur was still alive... despite all the odds. He was blinded and a few stitches and he was good. Well if you call your whole face wrapped in bandages and your world darken, good as new… He wished he would of died the pain that flooded his body with every move was unbearable all the time. No matter what the elfs had used. It was at least a week after the battle and everyone was slowly being moved inside. And the dead buried. Orc and human alike. Bofur was one of the last to be moved inside. Most of the hurt were in the infirmary, but the few members of Thorin's company were nearer to him. He wanted to make sure they were all okay. He would do everything to save them. He checked in on bofur daily but he wouldn't speak, he never would. Bofur had sworn he wouldn't speak until he could see again. Thorin tried to get his friend to speak to him. How could he tell him was Lystra said now? He didn't even know how she was. The elfs forbid anyone but the healer in there for such an urgent case. Thorin sighed and walked into Bofur's room one day pulling up a chair and removing his father's bearings. "Bofur…. We need to talk." He spoke sternly. Bofur turned his head towards the voice of his great leader before signing in common tongue as his cousin, bifur, often did because he could only speak in Khuzdul now. He had to know sign to translate for him. Thorin watched bofur sit up before swinging his feet over the side of the bed. His chest was exposed but mostly covered by bandages. He only wore trousers but through the holes you could see other bandages. He was surely as badly hurt as Lystra... "I would prefer if you spoke bofur... This is important" he cleared his throat looking over his friend. Bofur shook his head before signing "you know I can't do that Thorin." Thorin's hand came to press against his forehead with a deep sigh, "alright." He straightens up in his seat before glancing off into the roaring fire place nearby... "It's… Lystra..." he mumbled trying to keep his own tears back. Bofur was shocked before he shook his head and signed sloppily "NO! You're lying!" Thorin got up and placed his hand on the other's shoulders before, bofur turned into a sobbing mess signing more but all Thorin could catch was "I.. No… she isn't... I must..." Bofur pushed Thorin hard away as he got off the bed falling over a few times before feeling the air curelessly "I've got to find her!" He signed over and over again before falling again as Thorin ran over to him helping him up and embracing him in a hug. "Shhhh, I know.." he kept the thrashing bofur close before he started to sob. Thorin didn't shed a tear holding his friend tightly. "She…" he sighs deeply. "She wanted me to tell you something..." he mumbled looking at the broken person that lay in his arms. "What…" he signed slowly before gripping tight to Thorin's tunic. He had no clue but he had to put his soul at rest... "She loves you too..." he whispered before bofur frowned harder and sobbed more. Thorin didn't know if he did the right thing or not anymore. He surely didn't know If she did in fact love him or not. But it would put his mind at rest for now. He helped him back into bed before calling for a healer to see to his bandages again. "Don't worry, I will return." He touched Bofur's shoulder before he left as the healer started to unbandage his head. He was heartbroken, he wished he would of just said something maybe this would of ended better but he knew if she survived she wouldn't want him like this… no one ever would. To think his assigned wife would have to deal with his battle scars and blindness. He didn't want that for anyone... After his head was redressed he turned on his side and ran his finger softly over his lips thinking about how he should have just kissed her. "Mahal" he thought to himself, "why didn't I just kiss her... I should have courted her... told her how I felt... I should have courted her..." he was screaming inside his head thinking over and over of what he should have done before falling into a restless sleep. He dreamt of her, and himself. Without the scars without the battle at Erebor before... when they first met. He was a bit younger of course and he saw her and Kili sparing while visiting Thorin one day. Her form was perfect and she totally beat Kili hands down. He slept a bit more pleasantly with her in his thoughts. Over on the other side of Erebor Lystra was being moved closer to the king and recovering well. She was all fixed up and able to walk around. Her wounds weren't too deep so she could leave soon. She smiled as Thorin walked into the room. "Hey there you" she cheerfully said as an elf was just finishing changing her bandages. "Hey" he spoke harshly with a pain deep within him. "I need to talk to you" he announced as the elf quickly finished and left. He shut the door before looking over to her innocent self-kicked her feet off the end of the bed because she couldn't touch the ground. "I told Bofur you love him" he blurred out watching her reaction. "YOU WHAT?" she nearly yelled her face going red. She couldn't believe he would have told him that! How dare him! How did he even know…? "He loves you too... he was sobbing thinking you weren't going to make it..." his voice trailed off before he turned towards the door. "Thorin! I demand to see him..." she stood walking over to him. "He doesn't want guest, he refuses to speak..." he mumbled as he left the room shutting the door. She hit the door and closed her eyes. What had happened to make him feel this way? Her sweet little always happy bofur; she was going to make him smile if it killed her. She went back to her bed and pull out a packet of paper before starting to write a letter to him. Surely he could read it and smile... if only she knew…


	3. Chapter 3

Fili walked into the BofurShe doesn I dons easy to see she cares for you. This won** Bofur shook his hand not answering as he put the letter to his lips softly kissing it before smiling slightly handing back to Fili. he signed before resting his head back into the pillow as Fili opened the letter nervously. He didn**Bofur,

I know this battle has left us with many scars, not just on our bodyll at least write me back. It be here to tell you this in person. Cause it means so much more than words on this page. Especially when I say I love you Bofur. I would wrap my arms around you and never let go. And once we are both better I promise to court you the way it should be. Ido I have to read that line?I** The young dwarf glanced off to the side, surely he was no virgin but he never read about it out loud to anyone before. It was rather awkward to them both. Bofur smiled softly before signing **

**Fili did as he was told as bofur started to write slowly making sure it was a neat as possible. He would hand it to Fili to look over it every now and then to make sure it was still readable before writing again. It took a few tries but soon he had a nicely written letter for Fili to take back to her. Soon he was running back and forth with letters for them. He got quite tired after doing this for days and days he finally told bofur **

**Bofur scrambled out of bed to try and get the letter Fili dropped. But it was hopeless with him in the dark. He sighed and crawled his way back to the bed or so he thought till he hit his head on the door. He sat there a moment all turned around and confused. How would she want him now... he couldn**You know,she wants to see you...You can** he pressed his forehead to Bofur**You should see her first... you need to take the stepI need to learn to see without seeing firstI love yout care. He only wanted to see her in his arms, he hoped for the day he could. But soon enough, listening to her breathing, he was out cold, only to awake hours later with a nightmare. He jumped but felt her in his arms and relaxed. He was blushing at the position they were in from what he could tell, spooning. It was even worst with his hard on pressed so hard against her ass but god did it feel great and he didnOh bofur...Aye, lass it** he smiled and kept her close maybe his blindness didn**you knowI always have this dream, but when I wake up you won** she chuckled softy she pressed her lips softly against his jaw as he smiled more letting her do what she wanted.. He wouldnt pass this up. He let out a soft moan as her hand pressed against the tent in his trousers. His hips jumped forward **

**t tell. She pressed her lips into his and smiled. Fireworks rang off in her head as she pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as he pulled away a bit breathless attempting to open his eyes as he saw a bit of light... he froze a moment before raising the bandages a moment seeing a dark outline of her. He smiles to himself before placing them back over his eyes. **

**s hope**C** she tugged at his pants as she opened her eyes and saw the bandages on him. she cried out falling out of the bed. He went beet red know she wouldn**I** he cried out scrambling to get out of the bed and find his stick. She got up off the floor and walked over to him stopping him she ended up on the floor on top of him straddling his lap his arms pinned above his head. He growled she looked over him before kissing his lips softly. **

**she whispered she mumbled rubbing her finger tips over the scars on his face before sighing softly. t want to see mem not going to burden you with my blindness," he started before she kissed at his neck softy. **

**"Shush bofur. I love you for you so none of it matters as long as I still have you," he smiles and runs his hands up into her hair. **

**"I love you so much Lystra" he mumbled before she smiled and nuzzled him softly. **

**"Now I think Im glad youm supposed to be courting you though lassie" he mumbled still blushing before rubbing at his chin. She finished the braids rather fast before reaching over and grabbing the metal clips and finishes his braids. **

**"There you go. My forever promise no matter what" she whispered before turning and pushing her to the bed kissing her softly. **

**"If I could see id do the same**


	4. Chapter 4

**She took out her hair before placing his hands into her hair as she helped him braid. It wasn**Thank you lassie, I still wish to not be a burdenClose your eyes, I know you are straining to ...Shush, I want to see. You are beautiful dear.. t have seen much anyway. She tilted his head to face her again.

**she mumbled sliding her hands down over the ties on the front of his shirt. She looks up at him before leaning in and kissing him softly before he pulled her closer before there was a knock at the door. Next thing they knew Kili and Fili ran in screaming in fear. **

**They shouted in unison. Lystra stood up and walked over to them trying to calm them down. **

**She said getting on her boots. Kili looked to Fili before he shouted. **

**S THORIN!t have time to let him feel around. She raced after the younger dwarfs before they jolted outside where a group of dwarfs were fighting off a new pack of wargs. **

**t give up do they?**Please stay here I gotta get thorin out of there. Listen to me my loveI LOVE YOUMy king, you ready?just t mean I cant kill ye** he mumbled before Lystra ran up and jumped into his arms smiling. **

**She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before thorin ran up, soon to follow kili and fili. **

**Thorin started before looking over his smiling friend. he smiles and pats his back before bring him into a small embrace before chuckling. kili and fili shouted and cheered as thorin laughed before heading inside with them to prepare. **

**re okayt of before. He realied mainly on vibrations to tell him where to step and where he was. He memorized every stop in the castle. Thorin had invited them to stay with him for such deeds in war. **

**That night after the feast bofur and Lystra headed back to his room. He shyly cleaned up before offering her a glass of wine. He had gotten so good with senses that he could do anything that he could before. Surely Mahal was looking after him. Or so he thought. He brought her the glass before sitting on the floor beside her. By the warmth of the fire place. She smiles before mumbling **

**he smiles and nods before pulling his hat snug onto his head before sipping his wine. She smiles before moving over and laying her head in his lap. He plays with her hair before smiling. **

**t trade this in the world for anything not even my sight**im glad you rather have me, but I want you too see. You are missing out on so muchShush, I love you and I see through ** She smiles before he playfully pushes her and she pushes back before they end up in a play fight on the floor. He gets on top of her pinning her down with a grin. She stares into his clouded eyes before leaning up and kissing him softly. He kisses her soft before his hands slide to her lower back. She breaks the kiss a moment before grinning **

**She smirks before got up and they went to his bed. Before they were intrupted by a thumbing next door. They looked to the wall. **

**he started before she giggled. **

**she grinned before full out laughing. He laughed too before they just cuddled up to each other clearly off put by what was happening next door.**


End file.
